Kai Emiya
Growing Up Kai was born in Seoul, South Korea; his parents we're confused when he opened his eyes...they we're a emerald color. A while later when Kai was 2 years old, he got wooden blocks with letters on them for his birthday. Days later his mother walks in and tells him to [ick up his toys and go to sleep. Kai got mad and crush one the wooden blocks in his hand. His mother was shocked and scared but thought maybe he was a mutant like his brother Luca. When Kai turned 6 his parents put him in musical lessons to distract him from his gifts. Kai didn't like the musical lessons; he simply wasn't interested in instruments. On his way home from the lessons they drove by a gymnastics hall. Kai told his parents that he would like todo that instead of the music lessons. They eventually agreed and let him go to the hall. Five years later Kai met a girl his age who was African American. her name was Ashanti and she moved to South Korea because her father took a job there. He went to the hall to continue his gymnastic lesson; but saw her there; she explained that in America she took gymnastic lessons as well and decided to continue it here. Over the years Kai and Ashanti became the best of their class doing stunts of peak human proficiency. After class that day they decided to take a short cut and went down an alley. They were stopped by mutant traffickers. The traffickers told them to come with them but they refused. The guy called them mutants and Kai and Ashanti both looked at each other and questioned each other. Kai didn't know she was a mutant; and she didn't he was a mutant. Only, Kai isn't a mutant. As the three men ran at them with cuffs, Ashanti held her hands out and a powerful gust of wind flew the men back and hit the car. Kai never learned how to use his gifts so when he held out his hand a green disc flew out and glided fast into the car and caused an explosion. Although the three men didn't die they were severely injured. The two ran back to their homes and texted each other about everything that happened. Mutation The rest of Kai's mutation kicked in when he was 16. One day, all of the sudden Kai felt unbearable pain as his muscles tighten and their density multiplied by the hundreds. His skin hardened and felt like metal. Kai would drop to the floor as his pupils widened as his body adapted to the now continuous adrenaline and oxygen being produced by his body now. Kai would inhale deeply then pass out. America At the age of 17 Kai won his country's national gymnastic championship and went to America to compete in the World Competition. Although he came in 4th place, Ashanti won the bronze metal coming in third place. Kai didn't place, but got to see America for the first time. While Kai was out viewing the new sights of America he was approached by a man in a suit. He was General and ran a Agency. Kai didn't know what he had to do with that. The guy said to call him General McDonald and that he wanted to recruit and train him in espionage. Kai wanted a change in his life, and always wanted to help people so he agreed. His parents on the other hand were not happy about this but agreed that he should go with him. His parents thought this would help him with his powers. His parents and brother left back to South Korea after that. The Agency Kai's first month at the agency was hard, the intense training, sparring, and brain work was tough. But Kai loved what he was doing being the best in his class. Kai flew through the ranks eventually being the 3rd top agent there by the age of 20. One day the agency got raided by a group of mercenaries and one of them attempted to shoot General McDonald. But Kai stopped the bullet with a force field. Weeks after the raid General decided to make a sub-division at the agency for agents with supernatural abilities. He chose Kai to lead that team. The Supernatural team started out small with only three members, but grew over the next five months; having 8 members. Lyta: The Gamer When the Agency got attacked the weapon investigator got shot and killed. A replacement was needed. One day the replacement came, her name was Lyta. Kai known Lyta from her popularity on Twitter, Stream and YouTube. They had similar personality's becoming instant friends. Kai and Lyta have completed 98 successful missions together becoming power partners. Kai feels sorry for Lyta because not many people can handle her fast personality or feel like they are precipitating because she is really smart. One day Kai picked her up for work and had a conversation about it with her. He told her she should try to go find it and not wait for it to come to her. Millionaire Over the years at the Agency Kai has become a millionaire. Kai doesn't care much about money and gives to all types of charities. Kai founded a charity for young supernatural beings called the Supernatural Worldwide Poverty Foundation or SWPF for short. Lyta gives in to this charity to support Kai and the supernatural society. The SWPF set's up shelters all around the supernatural hotspots like New York, New Orleans, Chicago, Tokyo, and many more. While in this shelter volunteer's help the supernatural get back on their feet to survive in this human world. They even help some supernatural's by sending them to the X-Men, SHIELD, The ARMOR Agency, Maximoff Industries, and many more. (You may include the SWPF in your character's background story if wanted.) Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength - 'Kai's muscle density increased largely giving him super human strength. He could possibly kick a 18-Wheeler 300 feet. '''Enhanced Durability - '''Kai's skin tightened and hardened, making it 5x stronger than steel. '''Biological Adaptation - '''Kai's body can adapt to any type of environment. '''Unlimited Stamina -' Kai's body produces and absorbs oxygen making his lungs useless. Therefore Kai's doesn't have to breathe. Kai's body also constantly produces adrenaline; he could run forever. 'Psionics -' Kai can use various forms of psychic/mental abilities/powers, including telekinesis, telepathy, empathy, etc. 'Flight -' Kai can fly up to speeds of 400 miles per hour. 'Energy Constructs - '''Kai can constructs objects out of energy. His favorite thing to make are disc. '''Special Ops Mastery -' Kai is almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations including Mercenary Works, Counterintelligence, Black Propaganda, Counter-Terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, Unconventional warfare, etc. '''Combat Specialist - '''Kai has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in a opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. * '''Boxing/Kickboxing * Wing Chun * Taekwondo * Karate * Chu Gar * MMA * Wrestling * Judo * Muay Thai Equipment ''' '''Orbital Strike Satellite Armored Tech Suit -''' * '''Arm Device: Connected to his forearm; is synced to the ARMOR Agency's systems. * Shock Absorbing Armor * Extendable Arm Blades: Can be fired off. The arm blades can also be induced with a plasma charge. * Magnetism Connection: Allows him to stick to anything metal. * Electrified Palms Dual Tech-9's Dual Katana's Combat Knife 'Mercedes AMG -' Computer system is connected to the Agency.